The present invention relates to cleaning devices for a threaded shaft.
In the past, threaded screws or shafts have been used to linearly translate the position of a threaded member, such as a threaded block engaged with the threads of a shaft, in opposite directions depending upon the direction of rotation of the shaft, such as in a printing press. Although such devices have satisfactorily moved the block in selected opposite directions along the shaft, when operating the device in a dusty environment, dust and dirt may accumulate in the threads of the shaft, which hampers movement of the threaded shaft, and possibly jams the shaft such that it can no longer rotate in the block. Thus, the device must be stopped in this case, and the threads of the shaft must be cleaned prior to subsequent use, causing undesirable delays and inconvenience to the operator of the press or device.